An automatic parking assist system generates a parking trajectory for parking a vehicle in a target parking slot when a driver selects a parking mode, a parking direction, and a target parking slot, and parks the vehicle by following the generated parking trajectory. The automatic parking assist system assists the parking by recognizing a space using ultrasonic sensors installed on a front/rear/side of the vehicle and automatically performing acceleration, braking, steering wheel, and the like.
Unlike a case in which a parking steering assistance system controls only the steering wheel to assist the parking into a searched parking slot and the driver performs acceleration/deceleration and a shift, the automatic parking assist system takes charge of a vehicle velocity control and a shift control using an electric stability control (ESC) and a shift by wire (SEW). The driver performs a parking slot search, and performs an automatic parking using a button in the vehicle or a smart key after getting out of the vehicle. For this reason, the automatic parking assist system has an advantage capable of providing convenience to the driver who only needs to perform the parking search and increasing marketability.
When the driver actually performs the parking, the parking velocity is changed depending on surrounding parking slots or whether or not the parking slot is narrow. However, since the automatic parking assist system performs the parking at a set velocity without taking account of surrounding situations, an awareness of difference may be caused, which may be a complaint for the system.